


Accidental Baby

by Anxiekin_Kenoobs



Series: Obikin Parenting [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Just a little bit of Angst, M/M, Past Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Slow Burn, That's Not How The Force Works, The Force Ships It, The team being the team, You're going to be the death of me Anakin, accidental flower poetry, canon events in a different timeline cause I said so, no mpreg nor anything biologically weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiekin_Kenoobs/pseuds/Anxiekin_Kenoobs
Summary: After the Rako Hardeen debacle, Obi-wan and Anakin's relationship seemed broken. As the older Jedi, Obi-wan makes it his personal mission to achieve some sort of companionship with his former padawan, the force knows how much Anakin needs people by his side. However, when Anakin returns from a mission in Mandalore, he's more preoccupied with other things and... wait, is that a baby? Obi-wan was really going to have grey hairs at the end of this.
Relationships: Darth Maul & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Obikin Parenting [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832971
Comments: 16
Kudos: 109





	Accidental Baby

**Author's Note:**

> The timeline has been changed quite a bit, so there will be references to several arcs from season 5 and 6 but this is before the whole 'Ahsoka leaves the Order' thing. This is my first fic, a silly idea I had one day that kinda spiraled out of control, but hopefully it's entertaining. You can find me on my tumblr @obikinthewise66 or on my twitter @obikinthe (us admins did a maul there with that @, get it?)

Obi-wan stared at the small flower in front of him, its fragile structure seemingly withering under the intense stare. He was annoyed, frankly, he came to the room of a thousand fountains to do some meditation, after a stressful council meeting where once again they were made to make the less worse decision possible, in order to salvage at least some of the Jedi’s reputation, but nothing, he couldn’t find his center. If Obi-wan were more honest with himself, he would admit that what kept pulling him from finding serenity was worry and longing for the one person that always manages to plant them in his heart, no matter his Jedi training and dedication to the code.

Obi-wan stared again at the small flower, it was growing healthy until the one next to it bloomed and cast it into its shadow, condemning it to a slow death. He thought it rather childish of him for feeling sympathy for the plant but Obi-wan couldn’t deny the impact Anakin and his emotions have on him, the way his heart withered when Anakin looked at him with hatred and rage, his handsome face twisted into an unforgiving expression. Obi-wan sighed and chastised himself for dwelling on those thoughts, he knew Anakin wouldn’t react well to being lied to, even less when it came to the death of one of his closest friends, but he had hoped foolishly that Anakin would understand his point of view and forgive him. And yet, it has been months, and their relationship is nowhere close to how it used to be, most surprisingly was that while Anakin has been less hostile, he has been no more receptive to Obi-wan’s pleas for forgiveness.

Most surprisingly was the last time they spoke, Obi-wan had thought they were on bad terms but not on the level that Anakin would go so far as to seek revenge, but that’s certainly what it felt like, no matter what Quinlan said. A holotransmission from Mandalore had come, Satine had been disheveled, panic evident in her eyes, begging the Jedi Council for help, begging him to come and help, Obi-wan had felt his heart stop at the sight, he quickly made the resolve to be there for her, regardless of the council’s decision. However, he didn’t get very far; earlier, Anakin had commed from the Resolute, delivering his report from his latest expedition, which had been interrupted by Satine’s message, he stood there in hologram form listening and when it ended, he decided to grab Obi-wan’s heart and pour it in acid.

“A reliable contact of the order has reported sightings of a red zabrak with robotic legs in the area” he had said casually “I’m close to Mandalore, let me investigate” he added just as calmly, staring at Mace and Yoda, as if Obi-wan wasn’t there, as if it was just another mission, as if he weren’t making all his worst fears a reality. The metaphorical icing on the cake was that when Obi-wan offered to go as back-up he was refused. “Ahsoka and I are a great team, so that won’t be necessary Master Kenobi” he sated calmly, his eyes cold and still unforgiving, Ahsoka stood proudly by her master’s side, there was no refutation from her either, but then again, she was angry with Obi-wan as well.

To his great dismay Anakin was given permission, and so Obi-wan’s most painful wait had begun, every-night he dreamed of Qui-Gon’s death, sometimes it was his old master, sometimes it was Satine, most often it was Anakin. He was given no updates, the other masters didn’t offer any reprieve and, honestly, Obi-wan never said anything either as it always felt too selfish to even consider these thoughts. So he was condemned to wait, condemned to face the very possible reality that Anakin might never come back, that the last time he saw Anakin in the flesh, only hatred was visible on those blue eyes.

Approaching footsteps finally break Obi-wan’s rather gloom train of thought, the Jedi master turns to the sound and comes face to face with his friend Quinlan Vos, who sports a sheepish grin, Obi-wan already dreads whatever may come from that mouth.

“Quinlan, I see you’re back from your latest adventure” he says as a greeting.

“Ha-ha, glad to see you’re so enthusiastic about my return” the other replies sarcastically, his grin widening momentarily until it becomes dim again, his eyes replacing mirth with guilt… Obi-wan really dreaded to find out what had his friend like this. “I’m sorry for not telling you first” he finally says.

“Telling me what?” Obi-wan inquires, genuinely confused.

“About Maul” He freezes in understanding, it doesn’t go unnoticed by Quin so he adds confused: “I thought Skywalker told the council, otherwise he wouldn’t have been dispatched to Mandalore…”

“Ah, yes, he must’ve… I guess I missed it” the Jedi Master struggles to reply.

“I know it can look messy from your perspective, I didn’t even plan on telling him, we just happened to cross paths, but I felt that Skywalker knew what he was doing, … so far I haven’t been proved wrong” the Kiffar shrugs in explanation.

“Yes well, you haven’t been proved right either, have you?” Obi-wan replied rather testily.

“You always had so much faith in your precious Padawan, what happened?” the other attempts to tease.

“Nothing” he shoots back defensively “I haven’t lost faith in him, I just… worry that other emotions are clouding his judgment”

“Hmm… that wouldn’t be unexpected with your boy” ponders Quinlan “But I didn’t feel any conflict when I talked to him, both him and his little togruta were very calm” Obi-wan feels taken aback by this statement. If those two were calm enough to convince a Jedi like Quinlan then…

“Hey, what’s with that expression? I haven’t felt you this unsettled since… I can’t even remember!” the Jedi Master moved to reply but his friend quickly caught onto him “And don’t you dare tell me it’s nothing!” Obi-wan sighed in defeat.

“I fear that my relationship with my former Padawan and my Grandpadawan might be in danger of being irreversible damaged” he confesses, he hears Quinlan huff, surely ready to refute him, but is interrupted by a third presence.

“Obi-wan, Vos, we have received news from Skywalker” and just like that Mace Windu made him feel like having a heart attack, not that the man cared, he was already walking towards the communications center. He took a deep breath and followed suit, ignoring the suspicious looks Quinlan kept sending his way.

During the longer than he remembered walk, he kept reassuring himself that since there wasn’t any urgency in his fellow council member’s voice then Anakin’s mission probably didn’t go wrong. _He could be fine_ , Obi-wan though, _He could be completely fine, there’s no need to fret_. As soon as he caught sight of the hologram however, he lost against his fears once more, Anakin wasn’t there, it was just Rex and Ahsoka, both sporting grimaces, replying to whatever Yoda had asked them.

“What’s the status?” he interrupted, his voice not betraying his actual state of mind. Ahsoka looked surprised to see him, but the one who really got taken aback was Obi-wan himself when she smiled at the sight of him, even Rex relaxed a little.

“Master Obi-wan! Duchess Satine is safe, she’s with her sister, they have retaken control and are planning to unify Mandalore so this won’t happen again, death watch will be no more!” she states proudly, Rex was still furrowing his brow however.

“Satine has a sister?” replies dumbly Obi-wan, who’s still processing the ramifications of this info dump.

“You didn’t know either?” bursts out Ahsoka, throwing her hands up in disbelief.

“More importantly, has the threat of Darth Maul been effectively terminated?” Interrupts Mace, worryingly, both his Grandpadawan and the captain grimace and hesitate to reply.

“Has he escaped again?” tries Obi-wan.

“No… He’s… he’s not going anywhere that’s for sure”

“Explain yourself Padawan” presses Mace.

“It’s just that… I don’t know what happened, Master Skywalker should be the one answering this, he’s the one that was there when… that” she gestures wildly at that last word, as if to emphasize how inexplicable it was “happened, whatever that was” Obi-wan, however, had perked at the mention of Anakin, given Ahsoka’s attitude he was probably alright, but maybe he was injured, that’s why he couldn’t give the report right now, which wasn’t ideal, but certainly better than dead, he mused.

“Skywalker, nowhere to be seen, hmm?” asks Yoda

“He’s in the medical bay… he’s uninjured, but something required his… supervision” answered Rex, his hesitancy very uncharacteristic, but still, it made the knot in his throat finally loosen.

“And what exactly is he supervising?” Mace asks, Obi-wan could see him clenching his jaw in annoyance at the evasiveness, he could understand somewhat, but he was just too happy knowing that everyone was safe to care too much.

“Uh… Darth Maul?” offers Ahsoka sheepishly.

“What? What does that mean? Is he captive in your ship?” asks Obi-wan, his anxiety acting up once again, after all, if they made a mistake they would have a loose Sith Lord on a very destroy-able ship. Maul probably couldn’t fight his way out, but he would certainly try.

Ahsoka exchanges a look with Rex and says “Uh… Technically, yes”

“You weren’t given the equipment to safely transport a Sith, how are you managing this?” asks Mace.

“Like I said, I don’t know how to explain it” she huffed in exasperation “All I know is that whatever Skyguy did made Maul pretty inoffensive and even incapable of taking care of himself, and if my Master is correct, it’s irreversible” well, that was certainly unexpected.

“Very well….” replied Obi-wan unsure, still he figured they weren’t likely to get more information from the duo “How long till you reach Coruscant?”

“In less than one rotation, Sirs” quickly answered Rex, who seemed relieved to be finally done with the previous subject of conversation.

“Good, we’ll be waiting for your arrival at the landing pad 13” declared Mace, quickly finalizing the transmission. He turned to Obi-wan and said: “I’ll be leaving this matter to you, Vos and I will be unavailable for the time being” the latter punctuated with a firm look in the Jedi Knight’s direction, probably about Quinlan’s latest reconnaissance mission, Obi-wan figured.

Given that it all seemed taken care of for now, from the master’s point of view, Kenobi was left again alone with his thoughts. He reasoned that, overall, the outlook was much more positive than he first thought, soon Anakin would be arriving, healthy and with an incapacitated Maul by his side and a less-angry-with-him Padawan, maybe even a less angry Anakin, Obi-wan could only hope. Still, he tried to reach out to the Force, see if it could give him clarity on this still mysterious situation, but he received little to nothing in return, it came down to a waiting game, so, he returned to his previous spot, facing the withering flower.

It didn’t feel like long until the sun had set, but Obi-wan’s aching muscles quickly told him that he had spent too long in one position. However, he felt it worthwhile as he had managed to actually meditate for a good period of time, he felt much more balanced than before and ready to face his supernova of a friend. He made his way from the temple to the landing deck for the star destroyers, going from receiving ‘master’s to ‘sir’s, and he quickly found a little nook where he stood out of the way of the clones rushing to different places, waiting for Anakin.

Before he knew it, the immense battleship was before him, as the ramp lowered, the brash inner lights, escaping into the landing area, fleshed out three shadows that were visible from afar. Obi-wan approached calmly and soon the figures took more definition. On the far right stood Rex, helmet by his hip under his arm, staring straight ahead, probably to ignore the bickering duo at his side. He could see on the far left, Ahsoka gesturing rather wildly while talking to Anakin that stood in the center, staring at something in his arms. Obi-wan was just relieved there was no sight of the Sith.

“I still don’t think it was a good idea to omit this” she hissed.

“You don’t understand! They wouldn’t have let me bring it!” argued back his former apprentice.

“I looked like an idiot in front of the council!” she complained.

“Ahsoka… you’re My Padawan, you’ll always look like an idiot by association no matter what you do” he replied exasperated.

“Welcome back” he approached, trying to be as non-threatening as possible to a still-possibly-explosive Anakin.

“Ah! Master Kenobi!” perked up the togruta “Maybe you’ll talk some sense into Skyguy!”

“About what?” he inquired, genuinely confused.

“Don’t listen to her master, I know exactly what I’m doing! The little guy and I have had some bonding moments, I can read him pretty well now!” stated Anakin, cradling something sweetly in his arms.

As the Padawan and master duo continued their sibling-like bickering, Obi-wan took the opportunity to peek at whatever had caught Anakin’s fiery attention this time, the whole world scratched to a halt when his eyes actually landed on it. Carefully wrapped in what looked like black Jedi robes, laid a small red zabrak with black tattoos covering his skin, with little horns crowning his little head, the baby slept peacefully in his former Padawan’s arms. Obi-wan didn’t know if he was genuinely going senile from all the stress the last 11 years have put him through, but all his mind could conjure at the moment was: “I thought I had left Maul without a dick, how did he procreate?”

He honestly didn’t know what made him more embarrassed of his slip up, Anakin’s affronted look or Ahsoka’s cackle… Probably Rex’s disappointed look, he was just glad nobody from the 212th was there to witness it.

“Don’t say that in front of him!” scolded him Anakin, pulling the baby further into his embrace and farther from Obi-wan’s curious looks.

“I did lose my composure then, but still, I feel like you owe me an explanation” He tried to recover. However, the commotion had roused the little zabrak from his sleep, causing him to squirm and lazily open his eyes, eyes that were surprisingly yellow, the eyes of a Sith. Even worse, as soon as the baby made eye-contact with the Jedi Master, his little face twisted into an horrible expression and the most inhuman wail came out of its mouth, his little fists clenched in a way that looked painful, and his little body surged upwards as if to punch Obi-wan. To say he was taken aback by the attempted assault of the toddler would be an understatement.

“Oh no! Master please don’t get too close to baby Maul! I just got him to sleep!” complained Anakin, quickly shushing the little zabrak as he gently moved him around. Obi-wan was so caught with the adorable sight before him that he took quite awhile to process the words spoken.

“What do you mean ‘baby Maul’? Anakin where did you even… get him?” he demanded.

“Look, master, I know we rarely see eye to eye but… I made this happen, it’s my responsibility, let me deal with this, please” this took Obi-wan aback, there were very few moments were Anakin would actually beg for something.

“I’m your friend Anakin, I’m always on your side, I just want to know what exactly am I looking at” he tried to argue as calmly as possible, dealing with an emotional Anakin was more dangerous than trying to disarm a bomb. The man in question considered for a few moments before replying, what exactly was he weighing in his mind was beyond Obi-wan’s knowledge.

“Okay… so… long story short… I accidentally had a baby that happens to be a…. sort of devolved Maul?”

“Excuse me what?!” asked again Obi-wan, even more perplexed than before

“I’m sure this is why you failed your written exams master” quipped Ahsoka sarcastically.

“Not now Snips” sighed Anakin in defeat.

“Buh!” the baby seemed to complain, swinging a wild fist in the togruta’s direction, in what Obi-wan later on considered to be a weird fit of insanity, it almost looked like the little zabrak was offended in Anakin’s behalf and trying to protect him.

Clearly he was going to need more meditation… At least it seems that Anakin has forgotten about the whole ‘Rako Hardeen’ issue…. _Baby steps_ , he told himself, _literally_.


End file.
